Love Trails
by morningblossom21
Summary: Kagome finds a "seculuded" hot spring on a mysterious trail as she takes her morning run. What happens when she finds out that the hot spring isn't as "secluded" as she thought it was? Lemons in future chapters! SessXKag
1. Chapter 1MONDAY

I do not own Inuyasha!! This is my first fanfic sorry if it sucks!!

MONDAY

Kagome's POV

I do the same thing every morning: get up at 6:00 am, go for my 5 mile run through the park, come home and get some cereal, watch the morning news, and feed the dog. I do all of this before 9:00. I've done the same thing every morning for the past two years. Nothing ever changes, except for this one week.

It was Monday morning and I was two miles into my run when I noticed a trail I had never seen before. I was curious and decided to run on it. I turned off my i-pod so I could take in the sounds of the forest. Subconsciously I slowed to a walk in my fascination of the beautiful place I had ended up in. It was very green and rocky at the same time, and the sun shone through the trees at the most amazing angle so that the air held an everlasting rainbow. As I was walking, I noticed a hot spring enclosed by some rocks a little further up the trail and decided to take a much needed bath. With my shirt, shorts, and underwear safely hanging on a tree limb, I slowly eased myself into the soothing water. It was hot but very relaxing.

I was in the hot spring for about twenty or so minutes when I suddenly heard a branch snap. My eyes popped open expecting to see someone or something, but there was nothing there.

"Is someone there?" I said covering my chest, but no reply came, " hmmm...must have been an animal or something."I noticed it was getting late so I reluctantly got out of the water and put my clothes on while I was still wet. (retarded) I ran back down the trail and drove back home.

Sesshoumaru's POV

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," I said as I watched Rin mess with Jaken.

"Ok, Lord Sesshoumaru. Be back soon," she said with the smile she always wore.

"Oh, please, Lord Sesshoumaru, take the girl with you. Sh…" Jaken quieted when I gave him an annoyed glare.

I walked through my forest content with the order of things. The youkai had been acting discreet; feeding on only livestock or the occasional stray human. There were no youkai in my Western Lands who had the audacity to defy me. Well, maybe my retched, half-youkai brother, Inuyasha and his slut of a girlfriend, Kikyo.

As I was walking I smelled an unusual scent in the air. It was human…female…young and delicious.

I found the girl in my hot spring, taking a bath, naked. At the sight of her bare breasts I felt my member come to life. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, miko or youkai. My beast roared inside of me.

"We must have her. She is our attended mate," it snarled at me.

"She can't be," I said in disbelief. There was no way that such a beautiful creature could be meant for me. I wanted to get a closer look so I took a step around the tree I was hidden behind. Unfortunately there was a huge twig in the way, and my foot all but crushed it into powder. I quickly hid behind the tree again, and waited.

"Is someone there?" she said timidly. The sound of her angelic voice almost made me moan in pleasure, and my beast roared inside.

I heard water splash, and watched her as she dressed in her modern style clothing. As she ran away I came out from behind the tree and noticed this square, white thing lying on the ground. I knew it was hers so I decided to keep it just in case she came back.

I slowly walked back to my castle hidden behind the barrier, and the only thing I could think about was the Beautiful Woman of the Spring.

" This Sesshoumaru will be going out into the forest every morning from now on until he does not feel the need to anymore," I said to Jaken when I met him in the hallway.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

I was going to go back the next day, find the woman, and make her my mate.

This was my first story. Tell me if I should keep going or turn it into a one-shot. REVIEWS!!


	2. Chapter 2TUESDAY

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!**

TUESDAY

Kagome's POV

I woke up Tuesday and got ready to run.

"Where the hell is my i-pod? I know I had it when I ran yesterday. I turned it off when I ran down that trail….Oh, COME ON!! Why did I have to lose it there? Hopefully it's still near the hot spring. Urrrrgh, nothing ever goes right for me," I said this so fast and loud my two year old akita almost had a heart attack.

Instead of sulking about it much longer, I got on my running shoes and started the long run to my secluded trail.

Sesshoumaru's POV

"Rin, you cannot come with me," I sternly told my little human companion. Her chocolate eyes looked up at me and began to water. I couldn't resist her, but without showing my emotion I still refused her. She looked away sadly so I bent down and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and ran away back into the palace. As I was walking away I heard Jaken scream at the top of his lungs. I made a mental note to let Rin pour ice cold water on him to wake him up more often.

I quickly made it to the hot spring where I hopefully would see my Beautiful Woman of the Hot Spring. My member and beast were already aroused when I smelled her scent from the day before. It was barely after 3:00 in human time so I knew she wouldn't out till a while later. I couldn't get the picture of her perfect, wet, naked body out my mind, and her scent filled my nose and lungs. My dick was hard as a rock and was begging to be touched. I took off my pants and grabbed my throbbing 10 inch dick. I pictured the beautiful woman's perfectly curved body in front of me and her perfect little hand grab my member. I used some of the precum as lube and started pumping.

My beast shouted, "She will be our mate. She will be our mate. She will be our mate." With this and the picture of my hot spring woman in my head I arched my back and let out a loud roar shooting my essence all over the place.

Kagome's POV

I ran down the trail and once again was amazed by its beauty. When I reached the hot spring I decided to take another bath. (why not make it a routine?) I stripped down to my nothings and eased myself into the water once again.

My breath caught in my throat when I suddenly heard a branch snap. When I opened my eyes I saw a flash of white go pass the spring. It was so fast I barely saw it, but where it had passed lay my i-pod and headphones.

I should have been scared out of my fucking mind, but for some reason all I could think about was how my i-pod had gotten there.

"Who's there?" No answer came.

"I'm serious. I'll call the cops you nasty pervert. You just don't go around looking at woman you don't know!" I yelled.

I wasn't really mad, but I wanted to see who or what had just flown past me.

" I guess it was just some scared animal or something," I said nonchalantly.

"This Sesshoumaru is scared of no one."

I almost jumped right out of the spring when I heard his voice.

"Who are you and why I are you watching me you pervert?"

"I am the dog youkai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and I watch whatever and whomever I so choose."

"Wait, you're a youkai? Haven't they been extinct for like 300 years?" I asked confused.

"No, we are still out there. Some changing with the times, and others like myself keeping to the old ways. What is your name miko?"

"K-Kagome. Thank you, by the way."

"For what? Looking at you while you bathed? I doubt many miko woman thank youkai for something like that," he said with a chuckle.

"No, not for watching me, for giving me back my i-pod and headphones," I said shyly. I couldn't believe the effect that this youkai's voice had on me.

"I-pod? So that's what that white square was. What does it do?"

"It plays music through the headphones that you put in your ears."

"Really? What a stupid contraption."

After what seemed like a never ending awkward silence, I got up the courage to ask him something. By this time I looked like a white-washed prune, but I was too afraid to get out just in case Sesshoumaru wanted some more peeks.

"So, you've seen me. _More than you should have. _ Can I see you?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet."

That was the answer I got before I heard the wind pick up and his feet running away at an amazing speed.

**So that was the second chapter. Hope you like it!! Thanx for all the reviews!! DON'T STOP ;)**


	3. Chapter 3WEDNESDAY

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!

Sesshoumaru's POV

"This Sesshoumaru has decided that you may see him."

"Oh, really?" Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm.

To my dismay I didn't find my hot spring goddess, Kagome, in the water today. Instead she was prepared for my arrival and was sitting against a tree in front of the bathing pool.

She was perfect. She wore her long, mahogany hair in a tight ponytail, some very short shorts, and a shirt that hugged her figure and showed every curve and just the right amount of cleavage.

"Are you gonna come out or not? I don't have all day!"

"Watch your tone, miko."

"KA-GO-ME! My name is Kagome. I don't just go around saying, 'come out youkai, which I just found out still exist.' Gosh, you'd think a being that's been around for over 500 years would know some manners."

She was so outspoken and forward, a little disrespectful, but I knew this woman would be perfect as my mate.

I stepped out from my hiding place (although this Sesshoumaru hides from no one) and revealed myself to Kagome. Her eyes bulged out and her mouth swung open like a door. I couldn't help but be aroused by her reaction to me, and my beast felt the same way.

"_We've revealed ourselves, now, take her! She is our mate," _said my annoying other half.

"_But what if she does not wish to be my mate?"_

"_She has no choice. Take her! Take her now!" _ yelled my beast.

Kagome's POV

I watched as the mysterious Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere. He was the most beautiful man or youkai ( the only youkai) I had ever seen. He wore a white kimono with red patterns, and he had armour on his shoulder along with this really fluffy thing. His silver hair flowed down his back and over his shoulders like a metallic waterfall. His clawed hands looked like they could rip me apart, yet they looked like they could be used to send me on a ride of ecstasy. He had two stripes on either cheek (face) and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. The golden orbs he called eyes bore into my chocolate ones, and I couldn't look away. He was so gorgeous I could hardly breathe.

"_Oh my gosh, he's amazing. i wanna fuck him right now. I don't even care if he's a youkai. He's so sexy," I thought being naughty. "Oh god, what am I saying? He's lord and a youkai. He's not interested in me, love, or even sex with me for that matter."_

When I finally began to breathe again, I noticed I had been staring at him and him at me. I tore my eyes away from his and almost fainted. I felt him step towards me, but he must have been trying not to scare me because he moved very slowly.

I looked at him again and put on my best bravado. "So this is the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. It's finally nice to meet my personal peeping tom," I said with a laugh. Sesshoumaru on the other hand just stood there with an emotionless expression. I stuck my hand out in order to shake his hand, and he just stared at it like it was a dog with five heads.

"Don't youkai shake hands?"

"I usually don't try to use human customs, but I guess I could in this circumstance."

With that said he grabbed my hand and gave it a weak shake. I mentally scoffed and shook his enormously clawed hand vigorously.

"You're quite beautiful, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said while cupping face with his hand.

My breath caught in my throat, and I had to cough to breathe. "Excuse me (cough, cough) thank you. Umm, you're quite good looking yourself."

He bent his head down and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "mmmm, you smell so good. Like sex and candy."

I was still shocked from his last comment so I didn't notice when his hand grabbed my ass. He ran his hand up and down my back and started licking my collar bone. I almost climaxed right then and there, but I got my head together and quickly jumped back.

"Whoa there mister. You don't just go around groping chicks you hardly know, even if you have seen them naked. Didn't it occur to you to ask me if I wanted to get violated today?"

I couldn't believe what I was saying. I wanted him to have sex with me didn't I? I did, but I felt differently about him. He was more than just some awesomely outrageously sexy sex toy. I might actually be able to have a relationship with this guy, if he felt the same way about me.

He stared at me with a blank expression. I guess he wasn't used to rejection.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was very rude of me. Let me ask you a question. Do you like me or do you just wanna fuck me?"

Sesshoumaru's POV

"_She just fuckin asked me if I liked her or if I wanted to fuck her. I don't know what to say. For the first time in this Sesshoumaru's life I don't know what to say. Of course I want to have sex with her, maybe not "fuck her", but I want to make love to her. But do I like her? I think I-I do. Actually I think I love her! God! The affect this woman has on me! She's irresistibly frustrating,"_ I thought to myself.

"I must go." I had to get out of there before I gave myself away.

I was turning to leave when I felt her hand grab my arm.

"Wait, do you or do you not like me? Please tell me because I think I like you."

I looked into her brown eyes and said, "Meet me here tomorrow." And with that I left her standing in the middle of the forest with a dumbfounded look on her face.

**OK so that was the 3****rd**** chapter. Thanks for my reviews. Keep 'em coming! Lemons in next chapter so get ready. Lol And if you have any suggestions for anything I could put in the story tell me. I'd love to hear it. ******


	4. Chapter 4THURSDAY

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!

Kagome's POV

"SESSHOUMARUUUUU!! Where are you?" I had been sitting at my usual spot for over an hour. He hadn't shown up, and I was getting pissed. I had woken up that morning not knowing what to expect that day. I didn't love Sesshoumaru, but I definitely liked him. He was powerful, sexy, strong, and amazingly gorgeous, and he was someone I could talk to.

I sat on the rock for another 20 minutes not knowing where he was. _Maybe he's hurt or something happened or maybe he doesn't' like me and was just messing with my head._ This thought made me sad and mad. "You know what, I'm going home. If you're gonna act like this then I don't wanna be around you, you insensitive jerk. God, I can't believe I actually thought that a stuck-up ass hole like you could actually tell the truth. I guess all males are the same. DEMON OR HUMAN!!," I yelled. I had no clue if he was there or not, but if he was I wasn't sticking around to find out. I got up and started to walk away, when out of nowhere Sesshoumaru jumped in front of me.

I moved to the right, and he stepped in front of me blocking my path. I moved to the left, and of course he did also. "Why do you say such hurtful things, Kagome?"

"What? Where did you come from? You were just playing with my head weren't you? You weren't gonna come were you!" I said accusingly.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to play games with you. If I didn't want to come, then I wouldn't have told you to meet me here tomorrow. You jump to too many conclusions, Kagome." He said this so calmly I couldn't help but believe him. "And please, never compare this Sesshoumaru to a lowly human male," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Umm, o-o-ok. I'm sorry. So why'd you wanna meet me here, today?"

"Let's go back to the hot spring first."

"Ok."

We slowly ventured back to our secluded meeting place, and began to talk. He asked me what my favorite color was, and if I had any family. I told him I had a little brother Souta, and that he lived with my mom and grandpa in Tokyo. I asked him if he had any siblings, and he said he had a half-brother named Inuyasha, who also had long silver hair and doggie ears.

"Really? I dated a guy named Inuyasha, but I guess it was someone different because he had long black hair and was definitely human," I said with a laugh. Sesshoumaru stiffened at what I said, but quickly regained his countenance. I noticed this, and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So, are you ever gonna ask me out?"

"Ask you out?" Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"Ya, as in on a date."

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't understand your speech."

"Let me rephrase. (cough) Are you going to ask me to meet you somewhere other than here at the spring?" I watched as his eyes lit up with the realization of what I was saying. I suddenly felt uncomfortable for being so bold with him.

"You mean am I going to court you?"

I looked at him accusingly. "Don't you have any feelings for me at all. I mean, we've only known each other for a couple of days, but I feel this connection with you that I've never felt with anyone before. If you're just leading me on or something that's just cruel, and y-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence before his lips crashed roughly into mine. At first I was in so much shock I didn't move, but as I realized what was happening I kissed him back hungrily. It felt like we had been kissing forever before I finally had to push apart for oxygen.

We stared at each other not saying anything for a long time. He took my face in his hands and gently placed his lips on mine once again. I was prepared this time and kissed him back tenderly. Before I knew it my shirt was being pulled over my head, and I was trying, without much success, undo his kimono." _Damn this youkai for being so old fashioned" _I thought to myself. _"Wait, do I love him? I-I think I do. I love Sesshoumaru."_

I heard him chuckle, bringing me out of my thoughts, and remove my defective hands from his clothing. He then effortlessly removed his kimono, leaving him bare-assed in front of me. In a millisecond Sesshoumaru hands had stripped me of all my clothing save my bra and panties. I passionately kissed him while letting my delicate hands roam over his "abtastic"(totally made that word up) physique.

His hands easily removed my bra; exposing my 36C breasts to the world and Sesshoumaru's viewing pleasure.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I broke our kiss to take in the beautiful sight of her now exposed breasts. They were perfect in every way. Her rosy buds were standing up at attention just begging to be licked and fondled. I answered their plea by lowering my head and taking one of the delicious morsels into my mouth. I lifted my hand and pinched the neglected nipple. I smiled into her breast as heard her moan after my action. Her hands dug deeper into my hair with every nip, lick, and suck.

I carefully and gently laid her onto the soft green grass of the forest and stared into her eyes. She looked at me with so much love that I couldn't help but look at her the same way. Despite my previous intentions I had actually fallen in love with this miko in the matter of a few days. I didn't even know a youkai of my stature could actually feel such human emotions. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I could ever dream of, and I was about to make her mine forever.

I lowered my head down to her feminine area and grasped her undergarments with my teeth. I slowly pulled them down over her long legs, and became more erect, if that was possible, when I heard her moan my name. I stared at her vagina in wonder. I had never seen one hairless before, and it truly amazed me. I took in the scent of her arousal which in turn made my mouth water. I barely licked her clit, and she bucked her hips high into the sky. I held them firmly in my clawed hands and lapped up her juices like a thirsty puppy. I put two clawed fingers inside her being careful not to harm her. I began pumping them in and out of her while she got wetter each time. She writhed under my touch and bucked harder and higher, but just before she reached her climax I pulled my fingers all the way out.

"Urrgh, Se-sshou-ma-ru??" she whined breathlessly.

"I want this to be perfect for you and me," I said kissing her with as much passion as I could muster up. I positioned myself in front of her entrance and looked at her. She smiled a small smile and nodded giving me permission to enter her. That was all I needed before I slammed my member into her awaiting womanhood. She gasped at the pain from my size entering her small body. I waited a second for her to adjust to my enormous size and began to slowly move in and out of her when she gave me the OK.

"mmmmmm, faster! Don't stop, "she commanded in a raspy voice after a couple minutes. I began to thrust harder and faster into her. I turned her over and thrusted myself into her from behind. Her juices were running down her leg and my dick leaving a puddle on the forest floor. I began to rub her clit with my one hand and hold her in place with the other. Her grunts, groans, and moans only made the experience more enjoyable.

"Harder! Faster! More!"she screamed. By this time I was banging into her so hard I was sure she would have bruises, but that was the farthest thing from my mind as I felt my climax coming. I felt her walls begin to tighten around my member as her body stiffened and shook beneath me.

"SESSHOUMARUUUUU!!" she screamed my name to the heavens and dug into my back with her long fingernails bringing me to my peak with a scream.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!"I roared and instinctively bit down hard on her shoulder, marking her as my mate for eternity.

I exploded inside of her and then collapsed on top of her. I pulled out and covered both of us with my discarded kimono.

"That was amazing," she whispered. "I never knew love making could be so magical." She smiled at me and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

"I feel the same way, mate." I kissed her lightly on her forehead and licked up the blood that was trickling from the mark I left on her shoulder.

"_Yes, she is our mate, finally,"_ my beast said inside my head.

"She is not only our mate, but she is also our everything, our world."

**Yeah!! I finally put the lemons in. What's gonna happen between kagome and Sesshoumaru? Did Kagome really date his brother, Inuyasha, or was that just a coincidence? **

**Thanks for the reviews!! Please give me more. And please give me story suggestions. Should I bring in the other characters: sango, miroku, shippou, ect.?? I really want to know. SO REVIEW!! X)**


	5. Chapter 5FRIDAY

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Friday

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up and noticed that it was just getting dark outside. As I turned my head I saw the most beautiful sight in my life. A gorgeous, pale god was sleeping soundly with his face in the crook of my neck. His fountain of silver hair covered half of his face; making me want to move it away with my hand. I couldn't believe that I had made love to such a perfect creature. How did I, the most boring person in all of Japan, get chosen by Sesshoumaru to be his mate?

As I was contemplating this I felt my mate stir beside me. "Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered into his pointy ear. His eyes fluttered open to reveal two glowing amber orbs.

"Good morning, mate. Yes, this Sesshoumaru finds this to be a very good morning," he said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, a very good morning….So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, miko?"

"Well, are we like married now?" I asked while twirling some of his silver locks in my hand.

"In demon sense, yes. In human sense, I'm not so sure. Do you wish to be married to me? By human laws I mean." I couldn't understand it, but for some reason I didn't want to get married. I mean, if he's a demon lord and he's already marked me, then why waste the time and money having a wedding?

"No, I don't want a wedding. You're all I need, Sesshoumaru." I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but before I could pull back he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. He kissed me with so much passion I thought I would faint. Finally, he pulled to let me breathe. It only took a few seconds before I was latched onto his soft lips once again.

"You're feisty this morning," he said while taking in the view of my already naked form.

"Yes, after last night I just can't seem to stop."

"Well, I won't make you." With that he flipped us over and spread my legs with his warm hands. He lowered his head down to my now soaking wet core and began to lick my swollen bud.

"Oh, Kami Sesshoumaru. That feels so fucking gooood." I groaned.

"You're so wet for me, Kagome. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Kagome."

"F-u-ck me Se-ssh-ooo-ma-ruu," I whispered.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite hear you." He said while sucking and nipping my clit.

" FUUUUCK ME SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while digging my fingers into his hair.

"Your wish is my command." And with that Sesshoumaru positioned himself over me with his dick at my entrance. He slammed into me with so much force it made me cry out in pain and pleasure. He teased me by going at an extra slow pace.

"Sesshoumaru," I growled. With that said Sesshoumaru quit his teasing and began to plunge faster into me. It felt like I was in heaven when I felt the spring in the bottom of my stomach coil up and my walls tighten around his gigantic member.

"Oooh Kagome, you're so tight and wet. Kami!" Sesshoumaru grunted.

"I'm gonna..I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet, miko. I want you to cum with me. Hold on a little bit longer." Sesshoumaru quickened his speed which rocked my body to its limits. His eyes turned a fiery red. In a matter of minutes I was yelling out his name and he was roaring out mine.

"That was amazing," I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, it was." He said while his eyes turned back to their natural amber color.

"So, am I moving in with you?" I asked while trailing random designs on his bare chest with my nail.

"If you wish. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. You're my mate, and I have the undying will to protect you at all times. So, if you do not wish to come with me to my palace I will come with you to your home."

"No, a palace sounds a lot better than a one bedroom, crummy apartment."

He chuckled, "It certainly does. When do you wish to move in?"

"Umm, how about tomorrow? I would have to get all my clothes packed and tell all my friends and family today. Do you want to come with me?"

He looked as though he was barely thinking at all before he said, "I don't think that would be best."

"Why? I'm sure my family will love you. And I know my friends will love you, especially my best friend Sango." I looked at him and gave him the saddest face I could conjure up. This did not seem to work on him though.

"Kagome, I am a demon. No one expect for you has seen my kind for a very long time and lived to tell about it. I love you very much, but I can't risk exposure. I'm sorry, love." He kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my back soothingly.

All of a sudden I heard a buzzing noise. I looked around wandering what it was. I finally remembered that I had brought my cell phone with me. I ripped myself from my lovers grasp and ran (very nakedly) to my discarded pants. I looked at the screen which read "SANGO" and groaned. She must've been so worried about me since I hadn't been home since the day before.

I answered the phone and quietly said, "Hello?"

"KAGOME!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU SINCE THIS MORNING!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WERE YOU KIDNAPPED? RAPED? MUGGED?" She said this so loud and fast I was surprised that I could understand what she was saying.

"No, Sango, I'm fine. I just fell asleep that's all. I was running really hard today."

"Thank, Kami. I thought I had lost you forever. Would you come home already! I need to talk to you."

"Ok I'll be home soon. Bye."

"Bye, and be careful Kagome. There are freaky people out there who want to have sex and rape you."

"haha Thanks Sango, I'll keep that in mind." After hanging up with Sango I turned around to find Sesshoumaru fully dressed.

"Isn't it a little rude to get dressed before the lady?" I jokingly asked.

"A little, but I don't care." He said with a smirk. "I want you to meet my family, Kagome. You'll love my mother and I'm sure she'll love you. And you'll love my little sister, Rin."

"Rin? I've always wanted a little sister." By this time I was fully dressed and ready to go.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, I'll send escorts to your home so they can bring your things to my home."

"Ok. I guess I'll go. I love you Sesshoumaru."

"And I love you Kagome."

With that said we kissed each other passionately before he ran off at lightning speed into the woods behind him.

**Omg I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to update, but I've been doing so much stuff right now that I haven't had time. Please review and tell me what you think. Again I'm so sorry it took me so long. REVEIEW!!!!!!!!!!! =)**


End file.
